The present invention relates generally to a viewing technology system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for a closed-loop immersive viewing technology (VR) coupled to drones flying in formation to provide unique stereopsis cues to the viewer of the scene through viewing screens attached to the eyes and separated by a normal inter-ocular distance.
Conventional technology between a drone equipped with a camera and a user considers using wearable goggles with head tracking to control an operation of a drone. The conventional techniques monitor a head movement and sends these signals to a drone. The camera on the drone follows the same orientation as the head does. That is, if the user's head look ups then the camera looks up. If the user looks to the left or to the right the camera follows and so forth. However, the conventional techniques only control a single drone based on a movement of the user, without considering generating a stereoscopic image using multiple drones through the wearables.
Conventional stereoscopic image creating techniques consider photographing a scene with a camera spaced from the scene, moving the camera generally parallel to the scene while producing a plurality of pictures of the scene each taken at a different position relative to the scene, and separating the pictures into stereo pairs for viewing. Photographing and moving steps can be performed and the separating step can be done as soon as the pictures are available for viewing to produce the stereo pairs. However, these conventional techniques use a single camera and images taken at different times to create a stereoscopic image, and do not consider at least two cameras concurrently taking images to create a stereoscopic image with an illusion of depth and scale.